Heroes Vs Villians
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: What if Elle didn't go inside Pinehearst when her and Claire found Peter at the end of Eris Quod Sum? What if she went with Peter and Claire? Don't own Heroes, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Elle didn't go inside Pinehearst when her and Claire found Peter in _Eris Quod Sum_? What if she followed Peter and Claire? Don't own Heroes, hope you enjoy it :) **

**

* * *

**

Elle Bishop and Claire Bennett jumped out of the car and walked casually toward the Pinehearst building, Claire looking up at the building and squinting as the sun hit her eyes. Elle seemed nervous as she walked, and she stopped in her tracks, electricity coursing through her whole body as she gasped in pain. Claire caught her and supported her as she winced.

"Whoa, you okay?" Claire asked her, concern for the young blonde in her mind.

"Yeah." Elle breathed, sighing. They kept walking and Elle seemed to be struggling to say something.

"Thank you." She finally managed, looking at Claire.

"For what?" Claire asked, relinquishing her hold on Elle.

"For coming with me. I've been nothing but a bitch, and you've been nothing but nice, which kind of makes me hate you more." Elle said, looking at the building. A small chuckle escaped Claire's lips and she gazed at Elle.

"I should be thanking you." Elle's eyes focused on the cheerleader who she despised. Her life was one Elle wanted more than anything: her life of freedom.

"For what?" Elle asked, confused.

"If it wasn't for you, I probably would've stayed at home, pretended nothing was wrong with me. I wouldn't have plucked the courage to come here and get some answers." Claire said, sighing. Elle smiled at her.

"Guess we're even then." Claire smiled back at her. There was a loud crash and Elle turned, shocked as a man fell from a window, falling to the floor with a thud. Elle glanced at Claire, then ran toward the body.

"Oh my god, Peter!" Claire exclaimed, running towards the man and crouching next to him. Elle kept her distance, gazing, as she saw that it was indeed Peter Petrelli on the floor, in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, wincing as he sat up.

"Why are you bleeding?" Claire said, confused. Elle looked at his wounds in shock. Peter had the ability to heal, but his wounds weren't regenerating.

"He's not healing." Elle exclaimed, and Claire looked at his wounds.

"He took my powers." Peter told Elle, trying to get up.

"What? Who did?" Claire asked, supporting him.

"My father." Peter said, gasping in pain as Claire helped him up.

"Come on, Elle, help me get him to the car." Elle walked away, inching closer to the building.

"Claire, he said he took away his powers. This is what we came for!"

"Elle!" Claire exclaimed. Peter grabbed Elle's wrist, moaning in pain at the movement.

"Elle, he'll take your power and then he'll kill you. Is that what you want?"

"My powers are out of control, I can't do this anymore!" Elle whispered fiercely, tears falling down her face. She went to walk away but Peter's hold on her wrist tightened. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm not gonna let you go in there to meet death, Elle. Please, let's just go." He nodded in an encouraging way and Elle sighed, but supported Peter's other arm and helped Claire move him to the car.

"Sit with him in the backseat, Elle!" Claire said, jumping into the driver's seat as Elle lay Peter down in the backseat and lay his head on her lap. She touched his wounds in a sympathetic way.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He smiled.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" He said, wincing as they hit a slight ditch in the road and the car jolted up and down.

"How is that possible, by the way?" Claire asked from the front seat. "You fell like, fifteen or so feet, how are you still alive?"

"I dunno." Peter said, wincing as they hit a speed bump.

"Okay, you think you can try and avoid those, Claire?" Elle said as Peter gasped for air. Elle gasped in shock and pain and Peter yelled in pain as well as electricity coursed through Elle's body, shocking the both of them.

"Damn it! I'm sorry, Peter!" Elle said, grabbing the door for support.

"What did you do that for?" Peter said angrily.

"She's not doing it on purpose, Peter, something is wrong with our powers." Claire said in the front seat.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I keep overloading and shocking myself. Claire can't feel pain anymore."

"I thought that was Claire's power?"

"I've always been able to feel pain though. If my bones broke or I got burnt, I would feel it just like any other human, but now I can't feel anything. It's like i'm not even human anymore." Claire said, scoffing as she turned a corner.

"Where are you going?" Elle asked.

"Peter's apartment." Claire said.

"When did your abilities start doing this to you?" Peter asked.

"After I accidently let the Level 5 prisoners escape. I had just found my father dead with his head cut open. I went to get Noah Bennett so he could help me capture Sylar, but Sylar got to us first. He knocked out Noah and tried to cut my head open, but I got this...I don't know...electrical outburst and powered down the entire place. The prisoner's escaped and then I got fired from The Company by your mom." Elle told Peter. "I went back home, took a shower, tried to pull myself together, and all of a sudden, I just started shocking myself. I haven't slept properly in weeks. Haven't eaten properly in weeks." Elle started crying in desperation. "And now i've lost the only chance to get rid of it."

"We're gonna find a way to fix this, Elle. I promise." Claire said. "Mine started after Sylar cut my head open and took my powers." She added, thoughtful.

"So they started malfunctioning for the both of you after Sylar attacked you?" Peter said.

"But Sylar never fully cut my head open." Elle said.

"But he still tried to. Maybe he's done something to us." Claire said.

"If that's true, then i'm going to kill that son of a-AH!" She started zapping herself again and Peter hopped up from her lap just in time, hissing at the pain that flared through his body at the quick movement.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." They rode in silence for a couple of hours, before finally, they reached Peter's apartment. Elle and Claire helped him up to his apartment door and settled him onto the bed.

"Claire, you gotta call Nathan." Peter said. Claire nodded and got her phone, dialling Nathan's number and walking out of the room. Elle got a wet towel and start dabbing the blood on his body gently. He hissed in pain everytime she dabbed him.

"Who pushed you out of the window?" Elle asked in wonder.

"Sylar." Peter said angrily, wincing as she dabbed his wound.

"Now I wanna kill him even more." Elle said angrily. Peter chuckled and stared at her, smiling. She smiled back at him. Her smile faded as her face became thoughtful.

"What is it?" Peter asked her.

"Do you think Sylar slowed down your fall?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, confused.

"Well, i'm sorry, Peter, but there's no way in hell you could've survived that fall without something stopping you from falling too hard."

"Why would Sylar push me out the window to kill me if he wanted to stop me from dying?" Peter said, confused.

"I don't know. He's wierd like that. Take off your shirt. Slowly, now." Elle helped him take of his shirt carefully and whistled, wincing at the bruises that were appearing on his back.

"Damn, maybe you are some kind of superhero, because this looks nasty." Elle said. Peter sighed and Elle lowered him onto the bed.

"Relax." She went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup, filled it with water and walked back to the room.

"Here, drink it." He took the cup off Elle and drank, then set it on his bedside table. When he went to lay back down on his bed, he screamed in pain at the movement and Elle jumped in shock, then gasped as she discharged again, her face and body crackling blue electricity. When she stopped, she looked at Peter, semi-angry.

"Don't-do that-again." She gasped.

"Sorry." He said, setting himself down on the bed properly and comfortably. Claire came back into the room, sighing.

"Nathan's on his way." Claire said. Peter simply nodded and sighed. He looked at Elle.

"Do you only discharge when you get shocked or angry?" He asked. She thought.

"No, it happens all the time, randomly." Elle said, sighing. They sat in silence for awhile. After about an hour, they heard banging on the door.

"Pete?"

"Nathan." Claire said knowingly. She got up and opened the door. Nathan entered with a mysterious blonde woman and Claire's adoptive father, Noah Bennett.

"DAD!" Claire hugged him and Noah kissed her head.

"Thank god you're okay." He whispered. He looked up and saw Elle.

"Elle?" He said, confused. He reached for his gun.

"Whoa, no, Dad! She's good!" Elle lifted her hands in surrender, and discharged, shocking herself again from her short bout of fear. She grabbed her stomach in pain.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked her.

"Something's wrong with my powers." She said.

"Pete, what happened to you? I want the full story right now!" Nathan said, looking at Peter's wounds.

"Well for starters, Sylar is our brother, Nathan." Nathan's face paled.

"What?"

"WHAT?" Claire said. Elle stared at Peter in shock.

"How is that possible?" Nathan whispered, shocked.

"Mom and Dad gave him up for adoption. Which leads to my next point. Dad's still alive."

"WHAT? No, Dad's dead, Peter! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Nathan said, looking at Peter as if he was crazy.

"He's alive, Nathan! He took away my powers." Nathan paled even more.

"No, this is way too surreal."

"I went to Pinehearst to stop whoever was putting mom in her comatose state. It's Dad, Nathan. He's the one putting mom in a comatose state. He hugged me, and then he took away my powers. Look." Peter tried to use one of his powers, but nothing happened. "He locked me up and took me to Suresh for some kind of experiment-"

"Suresh went to Pinehearst then. Your father probably took away Maya's ability." Noah said, looking at Nathan.

"Damn it. Keep going, Pete. What happened next?"

"He took me to Suresh for some kind of experiment and Sylar came and saved me."

"He saved you?"

"Yeah, said 'that's what brothers are for'. But he got caught. I went back to get him, but now he's on Dad's side. He threw me out of the window and the next thing I knew, Claire and Elle are there, asking me if I was okay."

"Why were you and Elle at Pinehearst?" Noah asked Claire.

"Something's wrong with both our powers. Elle keeps overloading and shocking herself and I can't feel pain anymore. Some chick gave Elle the Pinehearst card and told her she could get help there. We thought if we went to Pinehearst, we could get some help and some answers. But we saw Peter fall out of the window and turned back."

"Why are your powers doing this?" Nathan asked Claire.

"We don't know."

"Claire!" Elle exclaimed. Claire rushed to Elle's side as Elle began discharging violently. Claire gripped Elle's hand supportively as Elle gritted her teeth in pain, trying not to yell. She stopped and Elle began gasping for breath.

"You're okay." Claire said sympathetically, rubbing her back consolingly. Claire looked at her hand as the burn marks healed.

"S-sorry." Elle whispered, twitching.

"It's fine." Nathan and the blonde stared at Elle sympathetically.

"You're Elle?" Nathan said, walking forward, but Elle stepped back.

"I don't wanna shock you. And yeah, I am. Elle Bishop."

"Nathan Petrelli. Guys, this is-"

"Niki Sanders. We know, Nathan." Peter said.

"Actually no, it's not Niki. Niki was her sister. This is Tracy Strauss." Tracy smiled at all of them.

"Her sister?"

"I got some bad news of my own, Pete. Tracy, Niki and another girl named Barbara were triplets. They were seperated at birth by the Company. They were injected with a formula that gives people powers, Peter. And so was I."

"What? You were given your powers?" Peter said, confused.

"Yeah. I don't know about you, Pete. But me and Tracy, are powers were injected into us, we weren't born with it."

"What about me and Elle?" Claire asked. Tracy shook her head.

"We don't know. We only learnt about us two."

"Elle's powers were born with her. Her father tested on her when she was very young." Noah said.

"How do you know?" Nathan asked.

"He was there for it all." Elle said, sighing. Nathan looked from Noah to Elle repeatedly.

"What kind of sick game are you people playing? You're telling me, you injected infants with powers, then tested infants who were born with powers?"

"I wasn't apart of any of it. I told Bob to stop testing on Elle. I told him it would ruin her life, but he kept saying that his young girl was tough, that she would pull through."

"Maybe you should've tried harder." Elle said, angrily through gritted teeth, stepping towards Noah, but she began discharging again and she stepped back in pain. Claire helped her until she stopped.

"Dad, how you could you let that happen to Elle? Look at her now! She has no control over her ability!" Claire said.

"I couldn't do anything! It wasn't my choice to make!" Noah said. They stood there in silence for awhile. Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's your power?" Claire asked Tracy. She held her hand out in front of her and Elle and they watched in awe as her hand became frozen, icelike.

"Wow." Elle said.

"Cool." Claire said, grinning.

"Not really." Tracy said, unfreezing her hand and smiling.

"Dad, where's Meredith?" Claire asked.

"She went back to your mother's to keep an eye on her." Claire nodded.

"What are we gonna do about this, Pete?" Nathan said, looking at Peter.

"What can we do, Nathan? I don't have any powers."

"Fine, then i'll go." Nathan said.

"NO! Nathan you have no idea what Dad and Sylar will do to you!" Peter said.

"I don't care. I need to find out what the hell Dad is up to!"

"Nathan, you're not going, it's too dangerous!"

"I can take care of myself, Peter."

"Nathan, no!"

"It's too dangerous." Claire said, and Tracy and Noah nodded in agreement.

"The world is in danger if my father is planning something! We need to stop him!" Nathan said. They all started arguing and Elle screamed.

"STOP!" She yelled, as she began discharging. She stopped after awhile and they all looked at her. She breathed in deeply, then looked at Peter.

"I'll go."

"What?" Nathan, Noah and Peter said at the same time.

"I'll go undercover. I'll tell them I wanna be apart of their team. They'll believe me up front, I mean look at my history. I've killed people. Multiple doctors have diagnosed me as a sociopath. We can find out his plans through me."

"Elle, it's too dangerous." Peter said, but Noah and Nathan seemed hesitant. Peter looked at them angrily.

"Guys, tell her it's too dangerous." He said.

"It's genius, actually." Noah said.

"No! She could get killed, there's no way we can-"

"It's the only plan we've got!" Nathan said, looking at Elle, then Peter. Noah walked up to Elle and put his hands on both her shoulders, gripping her tightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He said. She sighed, but nodded defiantly.

"It's the best idea we've got." Elle said.

"We can tape a microphone under her shirt. Noah, you can stay hidden in a van outside or something, listen in to what they're saying." Nathan said.

"Elle, you gotta make sure you show no fear while you're in there. They've got Knox, and he can smell fear from a mile away, and it only makes him stronger." Peter said. She nodded. He sighed, looking at her.

"I can't believe you're gonna do this." He said. She smiled at him, then at Noah.

"Partner's again?" She said, grinning. Noah laughed, and shook her hand.

"Partner's again."

* * *

**so what do you guys think? like, dislike? leave some reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Days Later**

"Elle, you need to concentrate." Peter said.

"I'm trying!" Elle said through gritted teeth, discharging yet again and gasping for air.

"No, you're not! You need to focus! Why are you discharging? Why is there something wrong with you?" Peter said, walking around her in a circle.

"I don't know!" She yelled.

"Liar." Peter said. She discharged again and fell to the floor on her hands and knees, gasping for air again.

"I'm-not!" She breathed.

"Yes, you are! You know why you're angry! You know why there's something wrong with you! Now tell me!" Peter said angrily, stepping in front of her.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed.

"STOP LYING!" She discharged again and yelled in fury as electricity crackled through her whole body.

"IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S MY FAULT MY FATHER IS DEAD! I COULD'VE STOPPED SYLAR! I COULD'VE STOPPED HIM BUT I DIDN'T!" Elle screamed. She stopped discharging and curled up in a ball on the floor, crying. Peter put his hand on her shoulder, crouching down next to her.

"No, Elle. It's not. It's not your fault. If you tried to stop Sylar he would've killed you."

"My fault, my fault..." She sobbed. Peter wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb, placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Sylar killed your father, Elle. He is a murderer. And he would've murdered you too, if you hadn't of discharged all that electricity and sent him back. You're a good person, Elle. You need to forgive yourself."

"Even if i'm not to blame for my father's murder, what about all the other people i've killed mercilessly? Ricky?" Elle said. Peter sighed.

"Elle, you were raised since you were a kid to follow orders. They told you, over and over again, follow orders, follow orders, follow orders. You're father made you what you are. But now he's gone. And you are in control of who you are. There's good and bad in all of us, Elle. It's just the side we choose to act on that matters. Choose the right side, Elle. Choose the good side."

"How?"

"Forgive yourself. Get rid of all this guilt that you have inside of you. Claire, Noah, Nathan, Tracy, me! We're all here for you. And we all know you're a good person. Do you think Claire would've helped bring you here if she didn't believe that? And do you think you would've listened to me when I told you to come with us if you didn't know deep in your heart, that what was going on inside Pinehearst was wrong?" Elle stared at Peter, desperation and hunger in her eyes.

"I am a good person?" She said.

"Yes, you are." She let out a deep breath, then closed her eyes, focusing. After five minutes, she breathed out deeply, looking at Peter with tears in her eyes.

"The pain, it's gone." She said, sighing. She smiled slowly, gasping for air and her and Peter hugged.

"I knew you could do it." He whispered in her ear. She laughed.

"Thank you, so much." He smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go." Peter took Elle's hand and they both entered Peter's living room, where Nathan, Noah, Claire and Tracy stood. Claire looked at Elle expectantly and Elle grinned at her.

"I did it! The pain's gone!" Elle and Claire hugged and Noah found this such an odd sight, he couldn't help but stare. He cleared his throat and looked at Elle.

"We ready?" He said. Elle nodded.

"Let's do this." Peter grabbed Elle's hand.

"Be careful." He said, worry all over his face. She smiled.

"Don't worry, I will be." Her and Noah left Peter's apartment and stepped inside a black van outside that Noah had rented. Elle stepped into the back of the van and whistled.

"When Nathan said gather all the equipment you've got, you really went all out, didn't you?" Elle said, raising an eyebrow. Noah laughed.

"This is all just to ensure we get what we need from Arthur."

"And when we do get what we need, do I need to keep playing spy?"

"No, we get you out of there as soon as we can."

"How?"

"I'm gonna ring your cellphone as soon as we get what we need. You should only be in there for a couple of hours, if you're a new recruit and Arthur sees your potential, you're gonna be one of his top people. He'll tell you everything."

"And if i'm stuck in there for days?" Elle said.

"If Arthur doesn't tell you the plan within hours, we pull you out, it's too risky to keep you in there for longer than a day."

"Got it."

"Now, when I call your cell, you look at the Caller ID and say it's an old friend from your stay in London. You walk outside and away from the room, make up stuff, then as soon as your out of earshot of Sylar and Arthur, you run as fast as you can back to the entrance and back here, you got it?"

"Got it."

"Here." He handed her a necklace with a lightening bolt on it, similar to the one around her neck.

"Thank you? I already have one." She said, confused, pointing at her necklace around her neck. She was fond of this necklace. But she wasn't exactly sure how she got it.

"Sometimes I think that electricity has muddled your cleverness, Elle. It's the microphone. I made an exact replica of the one you have already. Take that one off and put this one on." Elle hesitated, but sighed, taking the necklace off.

"Take care of this, Bennett. I've had this necklace since I was nine." A strange look crossed Noah's face, but it went away quickly.

"Okay." She put on the microphone wired necklace.

"Good. Let's go." They rode in silence for awhile, but Noah could feel the nervousness and tension rolling from Elle.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Everyone's gotta stop asking me that! I'm the one who made the suggestion, I WANT to do this." Elle said defiantly. Noah sighed and looked at her.

"You're a good agent, Elle." He said. She scoffed.

"My father and Angela Petrelli would disagree with you." She said through slightly gritted teeth.

"Your father and Angela Petrelli never worked alongside you. I did. You ARE a good agent, Elle. Your father was always so hard on you. He should've been proud."

"He wouldn't have been proud of me even if I destroyed Sylar. He'd still find some flaw in my victory." She said, looking out the window. Noah sighed.

"Well for what it's worth, I'M proud of you, Elle. I know you and me have never exactly seen eye to eye, what with what you've done to Claire and my family, but that was you acting through your father's orders, and I know it. But you've come a far way from the young girl who only cared about unicorns and fairies." Elle smiled at him.

"Thank you, Noah." She whispered. He smiled. But looked at the road, sighing. Elle had no idea how traumatising her past was, the only reason being because The Haitian had removed all her bad memories. She had no idea that she had gotten the necklace on her own, by zapping an arcade machine to give her tickets to buy it after she had run away from her father when he had performed a series of tests on her and she had zapped him to get away. No idea that she was really twenty-three years of age, not twenty-four. Noah burned to tell her her real age, but was scared of how Elle would react. They needed her on their side. They rode in silence again and when they got the Pinehearst, Noah gripped Elle's arm in a sympathetic way.

"I'm here for you, Elle. The minute I hear something going wrong in there, I'm coming for you." She nodded.

"Okay." She got out of the van and walked toward the building. Noah jumped into the back of the van and set the microphone on, putting headphones on.

"Here we go, work your magic, Elle."

* * *

Elle entered the building with hesitation. She went up to the receptionist.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked, smiling at her.

"I'm here to see Arthur Petrelli." Elle said. The woman looked at her.

"We don't have a man named Arthur Petrelli working here." She said. Elle opened her mouth to protest, but someone spoke behind her.

"That's okay, Diane. I know young Miss Bishop here." Elle spun around and saw an old man with greyish hair walking toward her, his arms wide.

"Hello, Elle."

"How do you know my name?" She said, trying hard not to make her voice sound fearful.

"How about we go upstairs?" He led Elle to the elevators and they went to floor nine. The elevator doors opened with a loud BING and they entered a room surrounded by glass windows and very modern looking.

"Gabriel here saw you through the window and told me who you were, Elle." Elle stared at the person in the middle of the room and he turned. It was Sylar. Hatred and fury burned inside Elle and it took her everything in her willpower to not electrocute the man before her to smitherins. Next to him was another man: Knox, the man's who grew stronger with fear.

"Hello, Elle." Sylar said, smiling. Elle made her face remain blank.

"What is he doing here?" She said.

"Now, now, Elle. I know you're upset with Gabriel for murdering your father, but I can assure you, he's a changed man." Sylar nodded and Elle simply smiled slightly, trying to ignore the monster inside her that wanted to claw Sylar's face off.

"Right. It doesn't matter. My father was a horrible man. He never cared for me." Elle felt horrible saying all these things. Yes, her father had treated her horribly, but he was still her father.

"That's right. Now, what brings you here?" Arthur asked.

"Some speedster of yours gave me your card. Told me if I needed help, I could come here."

"And what do you need help with?" Arthur asked her. She took a deep breath.

"All my life i've been a company girl. I don't have anywhere else to go. I want to help you." She said, smiling at him. He looked at her, his eyes piercing hers and Elle had a strange feeling he was reading her mind. She grew scared. Could he read her mind? But then-

"I think we can use a girl like you in here." He said, looking at Sylar. Sylar smiled, and Elle felt shivers go down her spine. That same sick smile hovered over her when she was pinned to the floor at Primatech.

"Great. So, what's the deal? Or plan? Or...whatever." She said, confused. Arthur laughed.

"Well, I have big plans for this world, Elle."

"Okay. What kind of plans?" She said, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Well, what do you think about your abilities?" Arthur asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder and sitting her down.

"I love it." She said, which was half-true, when it wasn't kicking her ass.

"Imagine then, if you were to go to war with, let's say, Iraq. Do you think you could take them all down with your ability?"

"Maybe-but I don't...understand..." Realisation slowly began to creep into Elle's brain.

"Wait, am I understanding correctly? You want to take me to war?" She said, laughing at the ridiculous idea. Arthur and Sylar laughed.

"No, no, Elle. But imagine, if other people had your ability. Say, soliders, perhaps? Do you think they would be able to take down any enemy who threatens the United States?" Arthur asked her.

"Yeah, probably but-hang on. You wanna give soldiers abilities?" Elle said, her mind whirring with the possibility. Knox looked at Arthur in shock; clearly he didn't know about the plan either.

"Yes, I do."

"But...how?" Elle breathed. _Noah must be getting the biggest kick out of this. _She thought.

"Well, Dr. Mohinder Suresh has made a formula that can give people powers. It's not perfected of course, but I know what we need to perfect it."

"What do you need?" Elle asked, worry creeping through her whole body. Arthur sighed.

"We need Claire Bennett." Shock coursed through Elle and she almost got up to leave, wanting to protect Claire.

"What-does she have to do with it?" She whispered.

"You see, Kaito Nakamura's wife gave Claire a catalyst when Claire was a baby. We need that catalyst to ensure that the formula doesn't have any side affects, such as the ones Dr. Suresh is experiencing right now."

"ARTHUR!" Elle jumped, looking around the entire room.

"What the hell was that?" She said, confused. Arthur sighed.

"That was my wife. I think we need to rid ourselves of her, Gabriel. She's proving to be a problem." Sylar looked at Arthur in shock, then a smile crept onto his face.

"Of course." Elle had no idea what they were talking about, but Arthur said his wife, which had to mean-

_Angela. _Elle thought, worry coursing through her body. Arthur closed his eyes, focusing.

"Arthur?" Elle jumped in shock again, and turned to see Angela curled up on the floor, her eyes wide.

"Arthur, please, don't do this." She said, tears falling down her face. He sighed and helped her up.

"I'm sorry, Angela. But it's for the best."

"ARTHUR! You love me, you won't do this!" Angela said.

"Sorry, Angela. But you tried to kill me. Love's the last thing i'm feeling right now." Sylar lifted his hand.

"Sorry-mom." He began cutting her head open and Elle went to get up and stop him, but found herself glued to the seat in shock. She covered her ears, trying to mask Angela's screams, but she still heard them.

_No, no, no! _Elle thought, tears falling down her face.

"STOP! STOP IT!" She eventually screamed. Angela's screams stopped and Elle heard a thud. She turned and saw Angela's body on the floor, blood pooling around her body.

"No!" Elle knelt beside her body.

"I thought you would've wanted her dead, Elle. Seeing as she fired you from your life." Arthur said, looking at her with shock and confusion.

"I know." Elle said hastily, trying to cover her tracks. "I just-" _Damn it, Elle, think. _

"I wanted to be the one to do it." Elle said in a somewhat convincing voice, but staring at Arthur, she knew he didn't believe her.

"You know my son, Peter, don't you?" Arthur said quietly. Elle shook her head.

"I-no, I-I don't-"

"Then why did your fear just expand tenfold?" Knox said, sniffing in deeply and staring at Elle with wide eyes. Elle cursed loudly in her head. Arthur formed an electricity ball in his hand.

"I think you're going to be a problem after all, Miss Bishop."


	3. Chapter 3

"I think you're going to be a problem after all, Miss Bishop."

"Son of a bitch!" Noah grabbed his gun, cocked it, and raced out of the van, running into Pinehearst.

"Excuse me, sir! Sir-" The receptionist said, but Noah ran past her and opened the elevators, pressing the nine button.

"Damn it, come on, come on!" Noah said angrily, pushing the nine button a million more times. Finally, the doors opened and he raised his gun. Elle was forming some kind of electrical shield to keep Arthur and Sylar back with her power.

"ELLE!" Noah yelled. She turned, the electricity fading from her hands. Sylar ran forward and Noah shot him in the shoulder. Sylar yelled in pain.

"Come on!" Noah yelled at her. She ran toward the elevator and Noah quickly pushed the Lobby button. Elle made it just in time as Sylar ran toward the elevator, but the doors slammed before he got inside. They heard him banging on the door above them.

"Damn, that was close." Elle said, sighing. The elevator doors opened and they raced into the Lobby, almost reaching the entrance, but-

"Excuse me, but this building is in lockdown, you can't leave!" The receptionist said, holding her hands out in front of them. Noah sighed and looked at Elle expectantly as he flipped his phone open, dialling a number. Elle sighed in a bored kind of way.

"Ugh, fine. Sorry, Diane." She breathed. She touched Diane's shoulder and Diane screamed as electricity coursed through her body. She dropped to the floor.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" Noah asked, his phone pressed to his ear as they ran to the van.

"No, just knocked her out."

"Nathan! Nathan we need help, Elle was compromis-" Noah stopped talking though, instead yelling as he was thrown into the wall, which dented in as he fell to the floor, unconscious. Elle turned, starting her electricity, but Sylar threw her back and she fell to the concrete with a thud. Her head swimming, she looked up, but Sylar flipped her around, pinning her to the ground. Elle almost began crying as memories of Primatech came soaring through her mind. This was exactly how it had happened. Sylar grabbed Noah and began punching him with everything he had.

"NO! STOP IT!" Elle screamed, trying to get up, but Sylar had her pinned down with his telekinesis, she couldn't even move. Noah was being badly beaten and Sylar was laughing, his punches growing harder.

"NO! STOP!" Elle sobbed. Sylar looked at Elle and dropped Noah, walking toward her. She began panicking as he loomed over her.

"We've been here before, haven't we, Elle?" He said.

"I'm not gonna beg you son of a bitch!" She hissed, but her mind was racing and her breaths were laboured as panic and fear coursed through her whole body, making her numb, even though she was telekinetically stuck to the floor.

"And good on you! I never really had much time for beggars. They just annoyed me." Sylar lifted his hand and began cutting Elle across the head and Elle screamed in pain, her head killing her. She half expected to have another electrical outburst, but it wasn't happening. She had control over her power now. She was gonna die, right here-

"Hey, asswhole!" Sylar stopped cutting her head, turning and he fell to the floor next to Elle, unconscious. Elle was no longer pinned the floor and she sat up slowly, and felt a hand at her back.

"Easy now." She heard Nathan say. Her vision came back and she saw Tracy's hand was ice. She had knocked Sylar out.

"He's gonna heal any minute, we have to get out of here." Elle murmured. She went to get up and almost collapsed, but Nathan caught her.

"Noah...Noah..." Elle breathed, her head swimming.

"I've got him, i'll fly him out of here, you go with Tracy in the van, okay?" She felt small hands replace Nathan's around her shoulders and heard footsteps, then a whooshing sound.

"Come on, quick!" Tracy led Elle somewhere, Elle's vision still blurry. She sat her down in what Elle guessed to be the van and strapped her in. Elle clutched her head and felt something wet there.

"Wah?" She looked down and saw red in her hand.

"It's blood, Elle. We'll clean you up when we reach Peter's." Tracy said softly. They rode in silence, Elle trying to ignore the pain in her head as shock still coursed through her body. She was shaking like crazy and she couldn't stop. Tracy noticed and grabbed her hand.

"You're okay, Elle. You're okay." She said softly. They reached Peter's apartment as Elle's vision came back and Tracy helped her to the apartment. They knocked on the door and Claire opened it.

"Elle! Thank god you're okay, we were so-ELLE!" Elle collapsed into Claire's arms, blacking out.

"She's bleeding!" Claire said, looking at Tracy.

"It's her head, Sylar cut her. Help me carry her." Tracy said, worry all over her face.

"I got her." Peter lifted her in his arms, wincing at the pain it caused his body. He carried her over to his dining table, taking the case of it and lying her on it, as Noah had occupied the bed.

"How is he?" Tracy asked.

"He's still unconscious, but I think he's gonna be okay." Noah's face was badly bruised. Peter grabbed a towel and was staunching the blood that was coming from Elle's wound. Elle slowly came too, looking at Peter.

"You're-helping me now?" She breathed, laughing. Peter told her to shush, smiling.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Claire asked, worry etched into the lines on her face.

"I think so." Elle winced at the pain as she stood up. Peter went to push her back down, but she held his hand, stopping him.

"I'm fine, Petrelli."

"No you're not, _Bishop._" He said. She laughed, but clutched her head in pain.

"Okay, no laughing. How's Noah?" She asked.

"Badly beaten, but he'll be okay."

"I want Sylar and Arthur dead." Claire said fiercely through gritted teeth.

"Slow your role, Claire." Tracy said. "They're dangerous."

"They almost killed my father."

"Tracy's right, they're dangerous. I know what they're planning." Nathan came into the room now.

"Noah's sleeping he woke up for about a second, but he's in alot of pain. Elle, what happened?" Elle grew sad. How could she tell Nathan and Peter their mother was dead?

"Your dad, he's-" She took a sharp intake of breath, clutching her head, but continued. "Planning, on using the formula that gave Mohinder powers on military soldiers so that they can get powers."

"What?" Nathan said, disbelieving.

"That formula's unstable. It's made Mohinder...crazy." Tracy said.

"They think they can use something called a 'catalyst' to perfect the formula."

"A catalyst? What catalyst?" Nathan asked. Elle took a deep breath and looked at Claire.

"It's you, Claire. You're the catalyst."

"What?" Claire whispered, stepping back in shock.

"Arthur said when Kaito Nakamura's wife died, she gave the catalyst to you when you were a baby."

"That's impossible. They want Claire?" Nathan said.

"It's not impossible." Claire said. Her eyes were blank as she looked at the wall.

"When Sylar cut me open and took my power he said there was something inside me that made me different from everyone else. Made me...special. I think Elle's right. I think i'm the catalyst."

"Then it's simple, they don't get their hands on Claire." Tracy said.

"There's something else." Elle said quietly. Peter put his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it?" He asked. She looked at Peter, tears falling down her face. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You're mother. She's dead. Arthur and Sylar killed her." Peter looked at her in shock and Nathan closed his eyes.

"No..." Nathan said. Tracy put her hand on his shoulder consolingly. Claire hugged Nathan and Peter threw the chair across the room, screaming loudly.

"Peter!" Elle hugged him and he cried into her shoulder.

"Nathan! I want that son of a bitch dead!" He yelled, holding onto Elle tightly to control his anger, and Elle winced slightly at his strength.

"We gotta end this, Pete."

"We're gonna help you." Claire said.

"No, it's too danger-"

"CLAIRE!" Claire removed herself from Nathan's clutches, looking at the doorway.

"Mom?" She whispered.

"OH MY GOD, NOAH!" Claire's adoptive mom, Sandra ran to the bed where Noah lay, saw Claire and ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh god, you're okay! Why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry, things have been so crazy!" Claire said.

"What happened to your father?" She demanded.

"Sylar hurt him! He's gonna be okay, mom! How did you know we were here?"

"Noah left Meredith this address, we saw the door open, I got worried when you didn't call!" Meredith, Claire's biological mother, came through the door, saw Claire and hugged her.

"You're okay!" She whispered.

"I'm fine."

"Mrs. Bennett?" Sandra turned and saw Elle.

"You!" Sandra said angrily.

"No, mom she's okay!"

"Mrs. Bennett, your husband's gonna be okay! I promise." Elle said as Peter sat her down in a seat and bandaged her head. She went to get up but he sat her down.

"Stay down, Elle. I gotta bandage this-"

"Elle?" Elle thought Sandra had said her name and looked up.

"Yes, Mrs. Bennett?"

"No, I said that." Elle looked at Meredith Gordon, Claire's biological mother.

"Yes, Miss Gordon?" She asked.

"You're Elle Bishop?" Meredith whispered.

"Yes."

"Bob Bishop's daughter?"

"Uh, yeah." Elle said. Then, to her shock, Meredith ran forward and hugged her.

"Oh my god!"

"Uh, Miss Gordon!" Elle said, confused.

"What the hell is going on? How do you know her?" Claire said as Meredith let Elle go.

"Know her? Bob took her away from me the minute she was born! Didn't want his wife to know he had an affair and said the Company had given him to her as an assignment!" Meredith said. Elle gasped.

"Wait a minute...you're my biological mother?" Elle said, shock coursing through her body.

"Yes, Elle! I didn't know you were even alive!" Meredith said, hugging her again.

"Wait! That means me and Claire are..."

"Half-sisters, yeah!" Meredith said, smiling. Claire looked at Elle, her eyes wide. They both said it at the same time.

"HOLY-!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know Arthur can't give people powers, but hell this is fanfiction, so I get my own say! :D and another thing, i've changed the title to Heroes Vs. Villians  
**

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere in Africa (Hiro and Ando are of course, speaking Japanese)  
**

"Hiro? Hiro!" Ando slapped his best friend across the face and Hiro woke with a start, laughing.

"Ando? You look different!" Hiro said, laughing and poking Ando's face.

"What did he do to you?" Ando said, worry for his friend taking over his mind.

"Where are we?" Hiro asked, looking around.

"Hiro, you need to teleport us to the Pinehearst building! We need to get help, maybe they can fix you." Ando said, pulling out the card the Speedster had given him.

"Teleport? What do you mean teleport?" Hiro said, laughing. Ando looked at him in shock.

"You can teleport, Hiro! You are the master of time and space!" Ando said, grinning. Hiro laughed.

"You are funny, my friend. But why do you look so old? And why do I look so old?" Hiro said, looking at his reflection on the back of a spoon.

"What are you talking about? How old do you think you are?" Ando asked.

"I'm ten years old of course. "Hiro said, slapping Ando lightly and running into the African man's hut. Ando slapped a hand to his forehead.

"He did something really bad to you." He muttered. He followed Hiro and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hiro, you must teleport us to Pinehearst!" Ando said.

"Ando, stop this crazy talk!" Hiro said, looking around the hut. Ando wheeled him around to face him.

"Squint your eyes and make your cheeks wobble, like this! And think of this sign right here!" Ando said, showing him the card. Hiro sighed.

"No, that sounds silly." He said, swatting Ando's arm away and walking away, but Ando grabbed him again.

"Hiro! Do it!" Ando said angrily. Hiro sighed.

"Fine, fine." Ando gripped onto his shoulders tightly and looked at the card, then squinted his eyes, his head shaking and his cheeks wobbling. Ando blinked and one minute, they were in the hut and next they were outside Pinehearst building.

"Hiro, look! You did it!" Ando said, looking at the building excitedly.

"I did! I did it!" Hiro said, holding his hands up in the air. ('I did it' is 'Yatta' in Japanese)

"Yes, you did! Now let's go inside and they can fix you." Ando started walking inside the building. But then-

"Next stop! Tokyo!" Hiro said, grinning widely.

"HIRO NO!" But he was gone. Ando started panicking.

"I must get help inside the building!" Ando muttered. He ran inside the building quickly-

And ran into Dr. Mohinder Suresh.

"Dr. Suresh! I need your help! Hiro is in trouble!"

"What?" Mohinder said, barely even noticing him there.

"Hiro Nakamura, remember? He needs your help!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's thinks he's ten years old again!"

"What?"

"Some man came and touched his head, and now Hiro thinks he's ten years old. I must save him, but I don't know where he went!"

"Then I can't help you." Mohinder started walking away, but Ando stopped him.

"Don't you know anyone with the ability to stop time?"

"Excuse me, Ando." Ando turned at the sound of his name and saw the man who had muddled Hiro's memories.

"YOU!" Ando said angrily, but the man touched his shoulder and a wierd feeling rose in Ando's chest. He fell the floor, flummoxed.

"What just happened?" He said, confused.

"I've just given you an ability." The man said.

"What?"

"My name is Arthur Petrelli, and I think i'm gonna need your help."

"Help with what? You hurt my friend." Ando said.

"And I can fix him, IF you help me. Some people are gonna come here soon, and they're gonna threaten everything I worked so hard to create. I need your help to stop them. You help me, I'll let you keep your ability and i'll heal the mind of your friend, Hiro."

"If I help you? But I don't even have an ability."

"Yes, you do." Hiro gasped in shock as red electricity formed in a ball in his hand.

"How?"

"Let's just say i'm gifted. I'm surprised it's red, would've thought it would stay blue, like the person I took it off of...oh well. Are you going to help me?" Arthur said. Ando grinned.

"Yes, I will help you! As long as you let me keep this ability!" He said, forming electricity in his hand again and getting up, all thoughts of Hiro wiping from his mind. Arthur smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

"How come my father never told me!" Elle said angrily.

"Probably the same reason my dad never told me." Claire said.

"I didn't even know!" Nathan said.

"Not you, that Dad." She said, pointing in the living room.

"Oh."

"Wow, so we're sisters?" Elle said, looking at Claire with shock.

"Yeah." Claire breathed. They moved forward and hugged quite awkwardly, but broke apart, smiling at each other.

"This is gonna take awhile to get used to." Elle said, laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah." Claire said, her eyes slightly blank. She moved into the room where Noah lay quite still on the bed. Nathan put his arms on her shoulders.

"He'll be okay." She looked at Nathan and smiled.

"Claire?" Noah murmured. She turned her head toward him and ran to him.

"Dad!" She sat beside him and held his hand and he looked at her, smiling.

"Hey, Claire-bear." He said, coughing.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked him.

"I'm okay. I think..."

"Oh, Noah thank god you're okay!" Sandra said, coming into the room from the bathroom and hugging Noah lightly. Tracy and Meredith came back from outside.

"Do you remember anything?" Tracy asked. Noah thought about it, then sat up quickly.

"Elle! Where is she?"

"I'm right here, Noah. I'm fine." Elle said, coming out of the kitchen with Peter. He looked at her.

"Your head..."

"Nothing I can't manage." She said, smiling. He sighed and lay back down, then looked up again and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out Elle's lightening bolt necklace. She moved forward and took it from him.

"Thanks." She said, smiling. He smiled at her.

"Promised you I would keep it safe, remember?" He sat up, wincing at the pain.

"I want the sons of bitches who did this to you to die." Sandra said angrily.

"Don't worry, i'll make sure that happens." Peter said.

"How, Pete? You don't even have your powers anymore. You can't stop them." Nathan said. Peter sighed, then looked at Elle, who stared back at him.

"Yeah, I can. We all can." He said, his eyes not removing from Elle's.

"What do you mean?" Nathan said.

"Dad took my abilities, all of them. Which means he got Claire's power. Which means the only sure-fire way to kill him is to shoot him in the head. He can't heal from that. He's gotta be the first one to go."

"And what about Sylar? He'll be anticipating a gunshot to the head, especially if we kill Arthur first." Elle said. Again, Peter's eyes met hers, and Elle seemed to know what his answer to that question would be before he said it.

"He won't be anticipating electricity."


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you talking about, Pete?" Nathan said, confused.

"Elle's the only one who can stop Sylar." Peter said, his eyes, again, not removing from Elle's. The brown reflected in blue and Elle smiled.

"How?" Nathan said, confusion taking over his mind.

"I can discharge over five million volts of electricity from my body. Enough to burn someone to ashes, pretty much. If I reduce Sylar to ashes, he probably won't be able to heal."

"Oh, he will. Which is why we're gonna need Tracy, too." Peter said, finally removing his eyes from Elle's and looking at Tracy.

"How can I help?" Tracy said, determined to be useful.

"Once Elle reduces Sylar to ashes, we seperate them, then you freeze them. If they're frozen, he can't move. We seperate the ashes, place them in a container, or box of some sort, then, Nathan, you can take the containers anywhere around the world, as long as they're seperated. That way, Sylar can't regenerate." Peter said. Nathan looked at him.

"That's a great plan, Pete, but it's too dangerous for you. Me, Tracy and Elle will go, you and Claire stay here." Claire and Peter burst into outrage then.

"I'm not useless!" Claire shouted.

"You need me, Nathan!" Peter yelled.

"No, absolutely not!"

"I CAN'T GET HURT!" Claire screamed.

"I'm not letting you do this alone!" Peter yelled as well.

"ENOUGH!" Sandra shouted. They all looked at her.

"Peter and Claire are going with you. The more the better. This 'Sylar' man and your father probably have a bunch of people with abilities on their side. Meredith, you should go with them. I'm gonna stay here with Noah, and you're gonna go and get rid of these people, understand?" Sandra said. They all nodded and Nathan whistled.

"Yes ma'am." He said in mock salute.

"I'll come with you." Noah said. He went to get up, but Sandra made him lie back down.

"You will do no such thing, you're gonna stay here and heal."

"Peter's injured and you're letting him go!"

"Peter is not fourty-eight years old, his body is younger than yours. You're not going and that's final." Sandra said. Noah sighed.

"Okay, I say we go now." Nathan said. The others agreed. Nathan and Tracy hugged each other. Peter went into the kitchen. Claire and Elle looked at each other and Meredith walked over to them.

"Elle, you watch after your big sister, okay?" She said, grabbing both of their hands. Elle smiled at the remark.

"Yes...mom." She said. The word sounded wierd on her mouth. She hadn't called anyone 'mom' in awhile. Meredith laughed and hugged them both. She went and sat with Sandra and Elle and Claire hugged each other.

"She's right. I'm probably gonna be hovering over you in this battle like a hawk." Elle said. Claire laughed. Claire broke away from her and stared at her, laughing.

"What?" Elle said.

"I just thought of a nickname for you." She said, still laughing. Elle narrowed her eyes at her.

"It's bad, isn't it?" She said. Claire chuckled.

"Kinda, yeah."

"What is it?" Elle said with a groan. Claire laughed then looked at her, making her face serious.

"Pikachu." She said, her face still serious. Elle glared at her.

"Fricking Pikachu? Are you serious?" Claire burst out laughing and Elle couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Pikachu!" Claire said in a high pitched voice while laughing.

"First of all, my electricity is not yellow! And second, when I use my power I don't yell, "Pi-ka-CHUUUUUUUU!" Elle said. Claire laughed.

"You're still Pikachu!" She said, tears of mirth falling from her eyes. Elle nudged her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever...cheerleader." She said, smirking. Claire stopped laughing and glared at her.

"That's just low." She said.

"Not as low as Pikachu." Elle said, poking her tongue out at her. Claire shrugged.

"I'm still calling you Pikachu." She said, grinning.

"Then i'm gonna call you cheerleader." Elle said, with an air of finality. Nathan and Tracy laughed.

"Elle, can you come with me?" Peter said, emerging from the kitchen and holding out his hand to her. She took it and Peter led her down the hallway. Claire looked at them and sighed.

"They're gonna make out, aren't they?" She said. Nathan chuckled and put an arm around her.

"Yep." He said. Claire's face wrinkled a little.

"My half-sister and my uncle. Grreaaatttt..." She said, rolling her eyes. She went and sat down next to Noah.

* * *

Peter led Elle into the spare room and shut the door, locking it. Elle looked at him as he stared at the door blankly for a second.

"Peter, what's wr-" He spun around and grabbed her neck gently, tilting her head upwards and kissing her hungrily. Elle moaned and pushed herself closer to his body. Before she could even register the fact that she was kissing Peter Petrelli, her hands slid up his shirt and removed it in a quick flash as he removed hers. He let go of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, lifting her into the air. She wrapped her legs around his body and kissed him again. He shoved her against the wall almost hurtfully, but Elle didn't mind. His lips never moving from hers, he moved her to the bed and lay ontop of her, kissing his way down to her neck. Elle's nails raked his back in pleasure and Peter bit Elle's collarbone in pain.

"Crap. Sorry." Elle breathed. She had forgotten the bruises on his back. Peter looked into her blue eyes, panting, his heart racing along with Elle's. He smiled.

"Been wanting to do that for awhile." He breathed.

"I could tell." She said, laughing. He kissed her again, but got off her, handing her back her shirt.

"Think we went a bit too far." He said. Elle grinned.

"I think it's okay." He kissed her again, this time gently. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, brown getting lost in blue.

"I need you to promise me something, Elle." He whispered.

"Anything." She breathed.

"No matter what happens, Elle, to me or to anyone, you continue on with this plan. If one of us dies or- no, listen," For Elle had flinched. "You kill Sylar as quickly as you can to avoid all that, okay?" She closed her eyes, sighing. "Promise me." He said fiercely.

"Okay." She whispered.

"You promise?"

"I promise." She said, her eyes still closed. He kissed her once more then laced his fingers with Elle's and left the room with her.

* * *

"We ready?" Nathan said as Peter pushed a magazine into a gun and cocked it.

"Ready." He said defiantly. He saw Elle staring at him from across the room in fear and worry. He smiled at her and she smiled back sadly.

"I have to come with you guys." Noah said, trying to get up.

"For once, will you just listen to mom, dad?" Claire said, sighing.

"If you think i'm gonna sit here while you go and throw yourself into danger, your mistaken! No, listen to me-" He cut across Claire, who opened her mouth to argue. "Just give me some of your blood, Claire! I can heal completely and come with you!" Noah yelled angrily at Claire, but Claire looked at him almost just as angrily.

"No, YOU listen! If you come, i'm not gonna be able to focus, i'll be worried about your life. So please, just stay here and heal!" Claire said, her brows furrowing in anger. She hugged Noah.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Claire-Bear." He whispered. She walked out of the room quickly, Nathan, Tracy, Meredith, Peter and Elle following her as they made their way to Pinehearst to stop Arthur Petrelli: and save the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, if you've seen my profile, you'll see i'm planning on pretty much remaking Heroes in my own version, i'm starting it up now, so we'll see how that goes. Okay here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Peter looked up at the Pinehearst building with mixed feelings. He was about to kill his father, who had murdered his mother...what kind of dysfunctional family did he belong in? Nathan clapped him on the back and smiled at Peter.

"Let's save the world." He said. Peter nodded and looked back at Tracy, Elle, Claire and Meredith behind him. They all nodded in a 'we're with you' kind of way, and he took a deep breath, raising his gun and moving forward. He entered the building with the others-

And came face to face with Knox, Flint and surprisingly, Ando, Hiro Nakamura's asian friend.

"Ando?" Peter and Nathan said in surprise at the same time.

"You're the bad guys I have to stop?" Ando said, surprised as well. But his face quickly turned to one of fury.

"I suggest you leave now, before we hurt you." He said.

"You don't understand, Ando. My father's doing the wrong thing."

"He's giving people abilities, giving them lives!" He said.

"I don't have time for this." Nathan went to move forward but Flint raised his hand, blue flames erupting around his entire hand.

"Make time, boy." He said, laughing.

"We got this, get to Sylar and Arthur." Tracy whispered in Nathan's ear.

"How do we drop them?" Nathan said out of the corner of his mouth.

"You fly." Tracy whispered back. She pushed Nathan into Peter, who grabbed him and soared upwards, and Elle burst a powerball of electricity at the men. They jumped out of the way. Flint took aim at Elle and sent blue flames at her, but red flames slammed into it, stopping them in mid-air. Flint turned and looked at his sister, Meredith.

"Mere, what are you doing?" He said angrily.

"Damn it, Flint! Why do you have to be so stupid? You're working for the wrong people!"

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME STUPID!" He roared. She sent flames her way and Meredith blocked them with her own, her eyes narrowing at the light bursting through the lobby.

Elle saw red sparks from the corner of her eye and ducked. She looked around and saw her mother fighting Flint in a flame-off, Tracy and Claire battling with Knox, and that sneaky Jap, Ando, hiding behind the receptionist's office. He peeked and sent red sparks flying her way. She rolled sideways and looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Ooh, Kitty likes a scratch." She said through bared teeth. She blasted electricity at the desk and a hole burst through it, debris and wood flying everywhere. Ando looked at her angrily.

"You have electricity, too?" He said.

"Yeah, but mine's way better." She shot a powerball of electricity at him and he avoided it. He shot red sparks at her and it hit her shoulder. She hissed in pain, looking at the blood slowly trickling down her arm.

"Son of a-" She grunted, firing electricity at him again, he dodged it and Elle saw his attention avert to Claire, who was battling Knox with Tracy.

"Don't touch my sister, you mother-!" Elle yelled angrily and electricity blasted from her hand like a rocket, knocking Ando sideways into the wall. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

Tracy couldn't help the fear bubbling inside her body as Knox advanced toward them, sniffing like a rabid dog.

"All this fear is making me hell powerful!" He said, grinning. Claire kicked him in the leg and he grabbed it, pushing her to the floor. He advanced toward Tracy who backed away, still fearful.

"You got this, Tracy!" Claire yelled. She got back up and grabbed Knox, but he turned-and snapped Claire's neck. She fell to the floor with a thud and Tracy stared in horror, but then glee as Claire healed before her eyes. Knox stared at her, confused.

"Your fear, it's gone." He said. Claire grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. He yelped in surprise, powerless. Tracy grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"That's cause i've got nothing to fear." She said through bared teeth. She froze him and the ice crept up his body, his face contorted in pain. She backed away, as well as Claire, and they stared at the statue of Knox. Elle walked over to them and shot a low bolt of electricity at it, and it burst into million tiny Knox-pieces. Tracy stared at Claire and Elle and highfived them both, but their grins quickly faded as they saw Meredith and Flint still facing off. Elle stepped forward angrily but Tracy stopped her.

"No, this is her fight." She said quietly. They watched anxiously as Meredith shot a flame at Flint, who roared in anger as it burnt his arm.

"Mere, come on, I'm your brother!"

"Oh god, Flint, I love you, but you're a fool!" Meredith said, crying. Flint looked at her with enraged eyes.

"Papa, always liked you best." He sent flames her way and they hit her. She fell to the floor, clutching her burnt leg.

"MOM!" Elle and Claire yelled. Flint looked at them in surprise.

"Mom?" He said, confused. Then, recognition seemed to dawn on him and he sent flames at Claire, Tracy and Elle's way, but Tracy covered both girls with her body and flung her arm forward, an ice shield of some sort forming against the flames. Flint grunted in concentration, making the flames hotter, and the ice began to melt.

"I can't keep this up!" Tracy yelled. Claire looked at her and saw her nose was bleeding and her eyes were watering, but still, Tracy kept the ice going. Then- a strangled yell, a burst of red flames and then-

Silence. Claire and Elle opened their eyes, and saw a burnt body before their eyes. They stared at it in shock and looked at Meredith, who was crying, but had a defiant expression on her face.

"Nobody touches my babies." She said. Claire and Elle ran forward and hugged her and Meredith hugged Tracy as well.

"Thank you for protecting them."

"No problem." Tracy said, smiling. Meredith sighed.

"Now, let's go help your father." Meredith said to Claire, and they all ran toward the elevators.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan burst through the door with Peter at his side and saw Arthur and Sylar standing next to each other.

"Hello, Nathan. Peter. Nice of you two to join us." Arthur said, smiling. Sylar smiled at them.

"We're not joining you, Dad. We're here to stop you." Nathan said. Arthur laughed.

"Stop me? What am I doing wrong? I'm just making this world a better place, Nathan."

"Soldiers with powers? Come on, Dad. You're ruining these people's lives."

"No, I'm saving millions of lives. Imagine America goes to war, soldiers with powers decimate the enemy. American people can breathe freely."

"It's not right, Dad. You can't do this." Peter said angrily.

"And how do you plan to stop me, huh? You don't even have any powers, and Nathan can only fly. Whereas me and Gabriel over here have more power then you can imagine." The door burst open and Peter and Nathan turned. Tracy, Elle, Claire and Meredith burst through the door, Tracy's hand turning to ice, Meredith's hand flaming and a small ball of electricity hovering over Elle's hand.

"We're not alone." Peter said fiercely. Arthur sighed and Sylar stepped forward, glaring at Elle.

"We trusted you, Elle. I trusted you." He said angrily. She grinned fiercely.

"You continue to put your trust in the wrong people, _Gabriel._" She said, emphasising his name. He yelled angrily and threw her backward into the wall. Her back slammed into it and she slumped to the floor, dazed. Peter yelled angrily and ran forward, tackling Sylar to ground and punching him. Arthur stepped forward but Meredith shot a ball of flame at him. He ducked and it hit the wall, a scorch mark appearing there. He threw an electrical current at her and she flew through the glass door, unconscious. Nathan pulled the gun out from his pants behind his back and took aim at his father but Sylar telekinetically threw him back, pinning Peter down to the floor as well. He started drawing a vertical line over Peter's hand and Peter yelled as a line of blood appeared on his head slowly. Tracy ran forward and froze his arm. It snapped off and Sylar yelled angrily, but his screams faded as another arm grew back and Tracy watched in horror as he throws her back, pinning her to the wall.

"You know what? Everyone needs to just calm down!" Arthur yelled. He stepped forward and placed his hand on Sylar, then his eyes began blackening slowly. Tracy, Nathan, Peter and Elle began gasping for breath as their eyes blackened as well. Tracy fell to her knees, clutching her throat. Black tears were falling down Peter and Nathan's eyes. Claire did not feel the poison in her though, and she watched in concern at her fellow heroes. She clutched the gun in her hand, making sure she wasn't seen behind the desk by Arthur and Sylar.

"It's up to you, Claire." She murmured.

"Now, where's my healing granddaughter?" Arthur said, grabbing Tracy by the throat with his other hand as Tracy gasped for breath.

"Right here." Claire said, clutching the gun in her hand. She took aim at Arthur and pulled the trigger. Before either him or Sylar could react, the bullet pierced Arthur's skull and went straight through his head. His eyes returned to normal and Tracy, Nathan, Peter and Elle's eyes returned to normal as well, their breath returning.

"NO!" Sylar charged to Claire angrily and she backed away, but they both turned at the sound of a war cry and Nathan barged into Sylar, both falling to the floor. Nathan began punching every part of Sylar's body he could reach. Tracy helped Peter up and Peter looked at Elle on the floor.

"ELLE, DO IT! NOW!" He yelled. She looked up, dazed still, and charged a tiny ball of electricity before it faded. Peter ran to her and kissed her softly, then helped her up.

"Come on, Elle. You can do this. I know you can. You're the good guy now. You're a hero." They heard a strangled yell and saw Nathan, Tracy and Claire pinned to the wall, Sylar glaring at Elle and Peter. Peter stepped forward, but Sylar grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the chest. Peter's chest dented in and he fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"NO!" Nathan, Tracy and Claire struggled against the wall and Elle crawled toward Peter, crying.

"No, no, no, no, no..." She touched his chest as blood pooled onto his shirt. Sylar laughed at them both.

"Do it, Elle..." Peter whispered, looking at her with wide eyes.

"No..." She whispered, touching his face. He grabbed her hand.

"You're the only one who can..." He whispered again.

"I might puke." Sylar said. She looked up at him with bared teeth. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up and she yelled slightly in pain, grabbing his hands and trying to make him let go. He grabbed her by the jaw and forced her to look at him.

"LET HER GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Nathan yelled. Sylar laughed. His hand moved down to her throat and his hand tightened around it, Elle trying to force his hand off her as she gasped for air.

"You're weak. A nobody. And you're all gonna die, just like Peter." He said, looking down at Peter's lifeless body. Elle looked at him, tears falling down her face.

"You shouldn't talk about someone you don't know. The Shrinks diagnosed me as a sociopath. And now you've made me angry. I'm not weak at all. I just love causing people PAIN!"  
She grabbed his hand and electricity sparked from her hands onto his and he howled in pain, clutching his hands. Elle stepped back, her whole body sparking with electricity. She gave a loud yell and her whole arm began a massive current of electricity. It burst through Sylar's body and Sylar's yells were faint over the sound of the electricity. Meredith watched from the door in shock. Nathan, Tracy and Claire squinted their eyes as the electricity's brightness lit up the whole room. Sylar fell to his knees, his skin, barely visible, a charcoal black. Elle's nose began bleeding and her face was becoming pale with the effort, but still she kept the current going until finally, he was nothing more but ashes. Elle fell to the floor, her body trembling. Tracy, Nathan and Claire fell to the floor, no longer pinned to it and Tracy quickly scattered the ashes with her foot and froze five different piles of ashes. Elle crawled towards Peter, tears falling down her face.

"Peter...oh god, Peter..." He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Elle..." He whispered. She kissed him gently.

"Don't talk, we're gonna get you help..." She said, tears falling down her cheeks. Nathan walked toward Peter like a zombie, Tracy and Claire supporting Meredith, were behind him.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"Peter, don't talk..." His eyes became blank. His body lifeless under Elle's arms. She hiccoughed, looking at him.

"Peter?" She said, shaking him. He didn't move. He didn't breathe.

"Peter?" She said, louder this time. She grabbed his face, trying to make him look at her, but his eyes saw nothing.

"No, no, no, PETER!" She yelled.

"No, Pete..." Nathan said sadly, tears swimming in his eyes. Claire, Tracy and Meredith crouched down next to Elle and hugged her sympathetically as Nathan held his baby brother in his arms. Elle screamed loudly in anguish, and all of a sudden, burst out a small bout of electricity. It shocked Meredith and Tracy, who both yelped and let go of her, but Claire hung on, not feeling the pain. Elle clutched her stomach in pain as she discharged again.

"Don't let it control you again, Elle!" Claire said fiercely. Elle wept into her shoulder and discharged again. Claire's skin burned, but healed straight away.

"Peter's g-gone! Ah!" She yelped again as she discharged and blood oozed out of Claire's hand as she got burned, but it healed straight away. An idea popped into Claire's mind.

"Wait a minute." Claire grabbed a piece of glass from the door and cut a long, deep gash into her arm. She held her arm over Peter's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elle exclaimed, but Peter coughed as his chest uncaved and his blood disappeared around his shirt. He looked at Nathan, who was still holding him, then looked at Elle.

"Oh my god!" Elle exclaimed, laughing and grinning.

"Hi." Peter breathed, laughing as well. Elle kissed him, then looked at Elle.

"How-?"

"My blood has healing powers, remember?" Claire said, as the gash in her arm healed.

"Do you think you healed my abilities as well? Do you think i've got them back?" Peter asked, sitting up slowly.

"I don't know. Try." Claire said. Peter lifted his hand up and tried to form electricity, but it didn't work. He sighed.

"Oh well."

"You don't need powers to be a hero, Peter." Elle said softly, brushing his hair with her fingers. He looked at her and smiled.

"I know."

"Come on, let's get over to Primatech. We've got a prisoner." They went back down to the lobby and saw Ando, who was still unconscious, lying on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**3 months later**

_Odessa, Texas_

"Ando sent us another thank you letter." Peter said, entering Nathan's office at Primatech. Nathan looked up as Peter dropped the letter on Nathan's desk and sat down. Noah, Elle, Tracy, Claire and Meredith stepped into his office as well.

"Bagged and tagged Eric Doyle. He's in a Level Five Cell now." Elle said, sitting down next to Peter as the other crowded around them.

"Good, how'd you do it?" Nathan said, eyeing Peter and Elle.

"I distracted him, then Elle shocked him. Simple." Peter said, smiling at Elle. She laughed.

"I gotta admit, Nathan. Partnering me and Peter together was a smart idea."

"Well, I decided that the "One of us, one of them" rule was pretty effective. And it still is apparently. Now, Claire, your mother and father have told me you've expressed interest in working with us?" Nathan said. She sighed, but nodded.

"You know I can do it."

"I know you can. Your father and mother agree, and I've decided you're an agent of Primatech now. You're partner will be Meredith." Claire looked at her biological mom.

"Are you serious! AWESOME!" Claire hugged Meredith and Meredith laughed.

"An exception to the "One of us, one of them" rule." Meredith said, whispering thanks to Nathan behind Claire's back. He nodded, then turned his attention to Tracy.

"Tracy, since you used to be partners with Meredith, I've now assigned you a new partner."

"Cool, who?"

"Me." Noah said, smiling. She grinned.

"Nice to meet you." She said, winking. He laughed.

"You take care of my wife now, Noah."

"Will do, boss." Noah said, shaking Nathan's hand.

"That's all for today, guys. You can head home." Tracy walked over to Nathan and sat in his lap.

"Come on, Trace, I got alot of work to do."

"Work can wait." She said in a sing song voice, kissing Nathan's neck. He sighed, but grinned.

"You're the devil, woman." He said, kissing her.

"We're leaving!" Peter half-yelled, grabbing Elle's hand and half-running out of the door with her. The others followed.

"Come on, let's go home." Peter said to Elle, and they walked out of Primatech, laughing at how they captured Eric Doyle.

* * *

**Okay guys, that's it. I might be making another Heroes series where i'm doing my own version of it, right to the beginning of Genesis. not sure...**


End file.
